


Saul Hudson Archive

by siriuslymooned



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-16 11:16:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17548658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriuslymooned/pseuds/siriuslymooned
Summary: My Slash fics





	1. Tattoo

**Author's Note:**

> Okay but Slash getting a portrait tattoo of the Reader wowww

He’d come over with a big smile on his face and a large bandage on his deltoid. Making his way back to your bedroom, he called out your name.

You were going through your closet, looking for something to wear. Not looking at him, but knowing he’s there, you say, “You’re early. I’m not ready-”

You turn and see him pulling off his shirt, causing an eyebrow to raise. And then you noticed the bandage and exhale.

“Another one?”

Saul just rolls his eyes, knowing you loved his tattoos. He went for the tape and carefully pulled it off and pulled back the bandage. You toss the clothes on the bed and grab his arm, turning to see it.

You look at him, trying to be angry but all you wanted to do was laugh, “Why did my face on your arm?”

“Because I love you, dummy. I want you with me forever. Looks good, right?”

You scoff and turn back to your clothes. His hand grab your waist and pulls you back to him. Smiling you press a kiss against his lips, “It’s sweet. Incredibly stupid… But sweet.”


	2. Little Braids

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: imagine putting teeny tiny barely recognizable braids into Slash’s hair and eventually it just becomes his girl’s trademark that everyone (the band, the press, etc) recognizes. they know he’s been with her if he’s got those itty bitty braids… like he’s so tough looking but he’s actually soft

Early in your friendship, it was made clear that when Saul put his head in your lap, he wanted his hair played with. It was really sweet. The first few times, he’d plopped down next to you and laid his head in your lap and put your head on his head. What he wanted picked up on.

Your fingers would carefully run through his curls, careful not to tug too hard. The braids started absentmindedly. You had just been playing with his locks, fingers buried. A few days later, after you’d left for home, he’d call and tell you he’d found your braid.

It kept on happening and Saul chuckled at the action, “It’s cute. We have a thing.”

After he joined Guns N’ Roses, you started seeing him less and less. He spent more nights in LA and you were left to your devices. The band became a regular media fixture, as did you once you were invited to spend time with them- well with your friend. Of course, tabloids didn’t buy the “just a friend” thing.

The braids would appear here and there, always after a visit from you. Izzy was the first to notice how the braids would be there and after a few days would fall loose. It wasn’t until little rubber bands started holding them in place that the rest of the band noticed. They’d tease, saying how you must be someone special, being allowed to mess with his “look”.

“She’s my best friend.” There wasn’t much conviction though and it didn’t go unnoticed.

Saul brought it up the next time you came to visit, asking why you would hide little braids in his hair. You took it as a sign that he didn’t like them, that he didn’t wanna find them their anymore. Once he caught on, he reassured you that he loved them, “they’re my little piece of you.”

It was right after that you shared your first kiss. Thankfully, it had been kept private- the other boys not seeing it and not really picking up on any shift or change in your relationship.

Fans started to notice the braids every now and again. When they asked him about it, Axl would tease that his friend, putting the word in air quotes, put them their. Saul would just make a face and Izzy would speak up, defending both him and you.

Saying, “You’re just jealous she likes him better.”


	3. Adopting A Puppy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: imagine adopting a puppy with literal human puppy Saul Hudson 🥰
> 
> CONCEPT: OH MY GOD HOW CUTE he’d have this huge grin on his face the entire time. Looking around the pet store and found a gorgeous little pit mix. Saul picked up the pup and immediately you knew this was the one you were bringing home.

The two of you had been together about a year and in that time, you constantly heard about Saul’s desire for a dog. It was actually really sweet, he’d research dog breads and tips and tricks to being new dog owners. So, for his birthday, you decided to do something incredibly sweet for him.

“Get your shoes on, we’re going on an adventure.”

His eyes lit up once he saw the pet store in view. For the past few months, anytime he was out, he would stop at any pet store he could find. Saul became a child once going in, running back to the puppy area and waited impatiently to be allowed back to look at them.

Once the door opened, he grabbed your hand and slowly walked through- looking at all the puppies, going up to say hello to each of them. Though there were a few, most of the cages were either empty or had SOLD signs on them. You saw a look of discouragement come across Saul’s face, noticing this as well.

But he was then drawn to yapping down at the very end of the cages. Releasing your hand, he walked down there and you watched as his face lit up again. Looking over at the attendant with you, she walked over and lifted the small pit mix puppy out of the cage and handed her to Saul.

“Hi, beautiful.” His voice was soft. He held the puppy so close to him, you instantly knew that this was the one you were bringing home- if anything else, by the smile that occupied your boyfriend’s face.

He looked up at you and you moved closer to him. Bringing your hand up and stroking the puppy, she nuzzled against your hand and a small squeeze escaped you. Saul pressed a kiss against your cheek.

“This one?” He asked you and you nodded.


	4. Off Stage

What you wanted anything more was to get your mouth on Saul Hudson’s dick. The two of you had played this back and forth, will they won’t they bullshit game and frankly, you were tired of it. There was nothing you wanted more than for some kind of pay off. And thankfully he was in town tonight.

Skirts.

He fucking loved skirts. It was a proven fact that anytime you had worn a skirt around him, he nearly melted. He could barely keep his hands to himself.

You waited backstage, catching him look at you every now and again, showing off, knowing his playing was a huge turn on for you. You couldn’t keep your eyes off his hands. Off his fingers.

Those beautiful, fucking fingers.

God, you wanted those fingers inside you.

After the show ended, he was quick to get backstage, practically throwing his guitar off of him and pressing his lips against yours. Pushing you up against the wall and growling as his body pressed against yours.

The fun only stopped when the others showed up and started cheering.

And laughing.

And asking, “When’s my turn?”

You push Saul back before taking his hand and making a face at the others before leading him back into one of the dressing rooms. The second the doors were closed, you were back against it and his lips were on yours.

Your hands slipped under his shirt, his skin was warm. Sweaty. You lifted it up and ducked your head down to press kisses against him.

A soft moan escapes him and you chuckle against him.

Your head comes up and you smile, your hands unbuckling his belt

He smirks, “Pretty girl.”

Unzipping his pants, you pull them down, descending along with them. Your eyes stay locked with his as you take him into your mouth.

“Fuck.”

He was glorious.

And responsive.

With each movement of your hand and your tongue, he moaned and swore and buried his hands in your hair, tugging on fistfuls. When he became unhappy with the pace you were going, he started fucking your mouth.

The sound of you gagging on his cock caused expletives to slip out of him at a faster rate.

His last couple of movements were followed by him cumming your mouth. You hummed, satisfied. Pressing a kiss against each of his thighs before standing back to your feet. Your lips pressed against his once more.

“What are you doing later?” You asked, breathless.

He let out a chuckle, “I’m thinking I could do you a couple times,” his hand slipped under your skirt, rubbing against your cloth covered pussy, “such a wet pussy. Did sucking me off do this?”

One of his fingers slipped inside and glided between your soaked folds, making you shiver. He pulled out his finger and slipped it into his mouth, sucking off the wetness.

“Pretty baby.” His voice was soft, “gonna eat you up.”


	5. Such a Tease **

Saul Hudson is a fucking tease! Since meeting, he noticed how you watched him. Your eyes usually staring at his lips or his fingers. Especially his fingers.

Whenever he knew you were gonna be around, he’d make sure to have his guitar with him, absentmindedly strumming away. He’d catch your eyes watching his hands and smirk at you.

Sometimes, he’d wear a few rings. When you were close enough, he’d run his hand down your arm. Whispering in your ear, “Bathroom.”

He’d have you facing up against the wall, his body against yours. His lips press against your neck and your shoulder, his fingers slipping under your shirt and playing with the waist band of your jeans. When a moan escapes you, he turns you around and descends onto his knees.

“Give me kitty.”

His eyes are locked with yours as he pulls down your jeans and leans forward, moaning as he buries his face between your legs. He scratches down your legs.

You let out a whimper as he pulls back from you but he shushes you, “Don’t worry, love.” He brings his hand up to his mouth and sucks on a finger before slipping it inside of you. A moan escapes you, louder than the last time, and your body falls forward against him, your hands threading in his hair. As he pumps his fingers in and out of you, he brings his lips back to your pussy, lapping at your wetness.

He movements are sloppy and loud, your reactions throwing him off. He moans against you, the vibrations making her legs shake and pull on his locks. The pleasured pain making him groan and his fingers move faster in you. You cry out from the pleasure, “Fuck, don’t stop.”

You hear him attempt to say something doesn’t remove his mouth from you. Your grip on him tightens as you cum. Legs shaking, you try pulling away from him but he removes his fingers and holds you to him, his tongue sucking up the mess he created. He finally lets you move away from him, sliding down the bathroom wall.

Opening your eyes, you see him smirking and he wipes his hand across his mouth. A breathless laugh escapes you, feeling yourself growing aroused once again. You grab at your jeans and pull them back up, “That was…” she didn’t just know how to describe how incredible what just happened was.

He smiles, “You’re welcome.”


	6. Chapter 6

It wasn’t unusual for you to wake up, in the middle of the night, to find Saul was wide awake. He’d be sat up in bed, with the bedside lamp turned on, scribbling away on a pad of paper. Stopping for a moment, you’d watch his tongue would lick his bottom lip before biting down on it.

You let out a groan to alert him to your now conscious state and he’d look over at you, “I’m sorry, baby. Go back to sleep.”

“I’m cold,” you tell him, “I need my cuddles.”

He lets out a chuckle and smiles. After telling you he’d only be a few more seconds, you turn back onto your side, facing away from him. You felt the bed dip, thinking it was him putting the notepad on the floor- not like there was a perfectly good table right next to him or anything. But then it tipped back and the pencil was back on the paper, scribbling once again.

Thinking it would only be a couple more minutes, at the most… but he never stopped. Just kept going, once again scribbling away on his paper. You tried to block out the sound at first, thinking that you would just have to deal with not sleeping wrapped in his arms. But it wasn’t working. The sound was just far too loud and all you wanted to do was scream.

“Baby,” you felt bad for whining but it seemed to do the trick. You heard the pad of paper and pencil hit the ground and the light go out. He came up close and nuzzled against you, tightly wrapping his arms around your body. A soft sound escaping you followed by you asking, “So what was so important?”

His lips pressed against your shoulder, “I had a nice dream about you. Had to get it down before it was gone forever.”

You couldn’t help but smile, “You write down the dreams you have about me?”

“Of course I do,” you hear a chuckle leave him, “I’ll be writing songs about this dream for years. If you only knew,” his voice was low and his hand slipped under your shirt. The tip of his finger circling your nipple, bringing them to a point, “you wanna hear about it?”

You did.

You really did.

But you weren’t in the mood to lose anymore sleep. So instead, you grabbed his hand from under your shirt and placed it over your waist. The soft groan from him made you scoff, “You wake me up in the middle of the night because you can’t just jack off in the bathroom like every other guy in the world, after a sexy dream, and think we’re gonna fuck?”

You swore you could’ve heard him say that he muttered out something that sounded like a yes. It made you turn over and look him. His lips came crashing to yours and it made you moan. For a moment, you forgot that you were tired but fatigue soon caught up and you pushed him off you, “Okay lover boy. It’s time to sleep.”


End file.
